Euphoria
by RedRosesofLove-ItaliaPrincess
Summary: It is Valentines Day and Tuscany woke up from a nap and she feels so bad for taking a nap while Germany was cooking a romantic dinner for them, but then he tries to make things better and things later start to unfold which is very unexpected. A Valentines Day GermanyxOC lemon I never got to post on here so don't like DO NOT read!


"I never thought such feelings would get to this…

But I guess it can never be wrong when it comes to the one you really love…

Sometimes…I am just so insecure…

Never a need to be he tells me….

I never thought it would come to this…

If a euphoria like this does exist…

I never thought love would come to the next level….

But then it feels so right…."

Catarina sighed as she woke up and she could not believe she even took a nap and also she was only hoping she didn't oversleep especially since it was Valentines Day. She just really felt so dumb for doing this and she started to stir and get up from the couch and she was wearing her usual pink dress she loves to wear and she looked to see who it was in the kitchen and saw her lover, Ludwig, cooking a Valentines Day dinner for them while their brothers were out of the house.

Ludwig looked to see his Italian lover was awake and he walked up to her to see if she was alright since he was only concerned about her. He turned off the stove on what he was cooking since he did not want the house to burn down and he knew his lover was more important than the food so he really did lose his appetite because he only wanted to make sure if she was safe.

Catarina yawned and stretched and she was about to go walk to the kitchen, but then she felt some muscular arms being wrapped around her and she could not help but blush when she felt those muscles on her and she felt him plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I hope you had a good nap, mein liebe" Ludwig told her in his thick German accent as he kissed her gently on the lips.

The blonde German man held her close and he then stroke her silky brown curls and her cheek.

"Si, I did, mio amore" She told him in her soft Italian accent, but then tears started to roll down her face.

"Vhat's vrong, mein liebe?" Ludwig asked her as he held her close and kissed away her tears.

"I am such an idiot!" Catarina cried out feeling so insecure about herself and feeling bad that she took a nap on their special day.

Ludwig was caught by surprise when he heard her say that and he just held her close and he planted another passionate kiss on her lips and he did not really like the idea of her being so insecure.

"You certainly are not, Catarina, please do not say zhat about yourself" He told her gently as he stroked her cheek.

"Yes I am, Ludwig! I should of not taken a nap because that was plain rude of me!" the Italian woman cried and she just trembled.

The blonde German man was not even upset with his lover and he just held her close and kissed her some more as he comforted her.

"Zhere, zhere, mein liebe, everything is fine und you looked like you needed zhe rest anyways. I am not upset vith you"

Catarina was surprised when she heard him say that and she started to feel a little bit better about this.

"You're not upset with me?" She asked him softly.

Ludwig kissed her and stroked her brown curls some more.

"Shh…of course not, my sweet Catarina, you never give me a reason to be"

The German man kissed her again and he sat her on his lap on the sofa and he was trying to make her feel better since he did not want her to be so sad. His cheeks turned pink though because he felt her ample chest press against his and also he just kept his hold on her. He still felt a little awkward about her breasts touching his chest and since he was also just not very happy that a beautiful woman like her would be so insecure about herself.

"Th-thank you, Luddy…I am happy that I do not disappoint you"

"Of course not, mein liebe, you never do…"

The blonde German man picked her up bridal style which caused her to squeal happily as he carried her to their room as he went upstairs and it was not long until he reached their room. He put her down and once she was in their room with him he closed the door and there was red roses and heart-shaped chocolates for her on the nightstand.

"I got these for you, sweetheart" Ludwig told her softly in his sexy German accent as he held her close and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Catarina returned the kiss and she was really speechless because red roses are her favorite flowers and she had a thing for sweets so she had to admit to herself that this was thoughtful of Ludwig to do this for her.

"Awe, grazie, Luddy! You made Valentines Day even better for me! I love it!" She told him in her cheerful voice.

The Italian woman blushed due to using his nickname and she always knew she was just a type of person who blushes and she then saw her lover change his clothes since she saw he was shirtless now and seeing that sexy well-builded muscular body of his just made her turn a deep pink and she just could not resist him even when she saw he undid his pants and it was opened and unzipped which caused her to blush even more.

"Oh mio, Luddy…" She thought to herself trying very hard to not be so blushy.

The Italian woman did not want her lover to notice she was blushing about this, but it was too late because Ludwig turned and smiled at her and he always knew how innocent and so fragile she was whenever it came to seeing him like this and he just walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her passionately.

"Everything alright, mein liebe?" He asked her softly as he saw she was still merely blushing.

Catarina could not help, but blush more when she felt his naked chest on her and she returned the kiss before she can speak even though she was also deep down speechless.

"Ludwig…am I doing something wrong with seeing you half naked?" She asked him softly.

Her amber eyes widened when she felt him pull her closer to him and she started to calm down more when she felt him embrace her and kiss her some more and then the blonde German just was trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright and he stroked her silky brown curls.

"Of course not, Catarina, mein liebling," He told her. "No need to be shy anymore about zhis."

Catarina innocently blushed and she could not help but to actually tremble a bit just because of the way Ludwig was half naked and with his pants opened and that his erection was quite showing.

"Ti amo, Ludwig…" She told him softly, but then she felt him kiss her.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein liebe" Ludwig replied to her in his language.

Later on, Catarina got undressed since she wanted to take a shower which made her feel a little embarrassed as she felt her dress fall to the ground and her curvy figure was exposed. Her cheeks turned a deep pink since she was fully exposed in front of her lover and all she could not help doing was to like tear a little as a tear rolled down her face.

She just was not used to being naked around Ludwig and she just could not help, but tremble a bit and innocently make a sad face.

"L-Ludwig is this w-wrong?" the Italian beauty asked him innocently as she was trying to cover herself up and tears were starting to build up in her eyes since she was naked in front of her lover, but then she felt muscular arms being wrapped around her and a passionate kiss being planted on her beautiful soft lips.

"Catarina, mein liebe, please do not be so ashamed of zhis you und I are in love…Do not be so insecure about yourself you are a very beautiful woman" Ludwig whispered to her as he kissed her neck which made the Italian woman tremble a bit since she was not used to her neck being kissed.

Even though Ludwig was a virgin himself he had no idea what to do especially since there was a naked woman in front of him and his face just turned a deep pink and he just brought her into his arms again even though he felt her breasts press against his chest and he kept his arms around her. He wiped away her tears that were in her eyes and for some reason he was just kind of nervous about this.

"L-Ludwig…"

"Shh…it's alright, Catarina, please do not be so insecure about yourself"

"Yes, mio amore"

The Italian woman knew to follow his orders even when he told her to not to feel so insecure about herself, but sometimes she could not help being so insecure since she had always been like that when she was little since the fall of her grandfather and the time she and her brother were abused by Roderich Edelstein and left in such a dark closet at the time.

She felt Ludwig get erected though which made her feel so embarrassed and she had to admit that it was probably because of her naked form and her breasts rubbing against her chest which made her feel so shy and she innocently just trembled.

"Ludwig…." She told him softly trying to tell him that she felt something down there between her legs which caused her to feel a tingle inside of her due to how embarrassing that was especially since it was touching her womanhood.

Ludwig did feel that he was quite erected and it made him a deep pink and he just pulled down his pants even though he was shy about making himself completely naked in front of his innocent lover and then he thought for a minute since he did not want to get her pregnant he slid on a condom and he had no intention of using those things in his closet. The blonde German man also knew that he would never use a whip on her even though he had really weird fetishes for the BDSM, but he had no intention of hurting her also especially due to how fragile and delicate she was and he would never really hurt a woman.

Catarina took a deep breath and she was just very nervous about this since it was their first time and she was really trembling and still merely blushing. She never really thought anything like this would happen and she blushed when she saw her lover completely naked in front of her and she had to admit he has a very sexy body with the finest and most firmest structures on him and his dick was just so huge. Ludwig was just completely handsome and seeing his sexy body just made her turn even more red.

The Italian woman could not help but moan as she felt those strong fingers of his slip between her soft wet folds of her vagina and she just moaned her sweet melodic moans even when she felt her breasts being squeezed.

"Oh mio, please calm down…everything should be alright it is only Ludwig" She thought to herself trying to catch her breath.

It was not long until the blonde German man found her sweet spot and he fingered her even more and he loved the sound of her moans and he just groaned as at hard his penis was and he really had the urge to enter her. Her body was just so amazing even though she was so innocent, but he just did not care he just always thought she is very beautiful no matter how insecure she was of herself.

The Italian woman had no intention of slapping Ludwig either like she would slap a pervert, but for some reason she knew she could trust him and it was not long until she was mounted and then she felt him enter inside of her which caused her to turn red and she started to feel some tears build up again since it was kind of painful and also in a way this was embarrassing since it was only her first time. She moaned as she felt his really large erected penis go inside of her small tight vagina and she kind of moaned and whimpered as she felt it squeeze in and then she felt some liquids build in as she started to leak even more from down there.

"Am I hurting you, Catarina? If I am please tell me und I promise I vill be more careful" Ludwig told her as he kissed her.

"Yes, mio amore, it kind of hurts and I want you to be more gentle…"

Ludwig nodded and he made sure to be more gentle as he angled himself and mounted her a bit and started to be more slow and careful.

Catarina threw her head back in pleasure and each roll of Ludwig's hips and each tug made her closer to her pleasure and her amber eyes softened and her large breasts bounced and she wrapped her legs around Ludwig's waist to press the man closer to her as he was coaxing those thrusts deeper and she could not help, but moan a bit even though this was not something she was really used to.

She knew she could trust him with this and also she could not help but whimper a bit because she felt so bad for this and in a way it felt so right since she knew it was only him and that there is nothing to be afraid of.

Ludwig kissed his Italian lover and he stroked her silky curls to let her know that it's going to be okay and this is going to be their secret between them and that he is not going to let anyone else know since it was going to be kept private between them. His warm blue eyes softened towards her and he only wanted her to be safe.

Catarina stroked Ludwig's bare back and kissed him on the lips again. She ran her fingertips of his muscles and she stroked his chest with her other hand. Her soft ocean amber softened as she also used a finger to trace patterns on his shoulder and she could not help but moan even more as all this was going on.

She had to admit that this Valentines Day just got better with her because she always knew that her lover always made everything better for her.

It was not long until Ludwig stopped and he held his Italian lover close to her making sure she did not fall since she was so exhausted from all this. He already reached his limit and he saw that his lover was worn out also from all of this.

He then laid more ontop of her now and he kept kissing her neck. The blonde German then started to kiss the back of her shoulders and he passionately on her lips and he grabbed the blanket closest to him as he put the covers over them.

He then kept a hold of Catarina and never letting her go and he was already getting tired and he also noticed that she started to yawn a bit also and he had to admit he was tired too from their "night" and he saw that she kept her arms around him and she kissed him on the lips.

"Ti amo, Ludwig" She told him softly.

"I love you too, Catarina," Ludwig told her softly as he kissed her.

Ludwig kissed her and he made sure she was alright and that he did not hurt her, but then again he was relieved to see that she was not hurt because even during their sex he made sure he did not hurt her which is why he went on being careful if he heard her whimper he knew to be gentle and such especially since she was a woman.

The Italian beauty smiled then smuggled to his chest and she felt Ludwig hold her close even though she was naked. "Buona notte, mio amore" Catarina said softly before she drifted to sleep since she was really exhausted and she felt her German lover kiss her gently on the lips.

"Gute Nacht, mein liebe" Ludwig said softly.

He waited for her to go to sleep and then when she fell asleep it was not long until he fell asleep and he just kept his hold on her. This was the best Valentines Day ever!


End file.
